


kings trophy

by Creatively_Written



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: M/M, Revenge, Transformer Sparklings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:15:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22872337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creatively_Written/pseuds/Creatively_Written
Summary: Predaking wants revenge against those who killed his brothers, and take some trophies as wellFor anon on tumblr
Relationships: Predaking/Ratchet, Predaking/Starscream
Comments: 30
Kudos: 119





	1. Ratchet

“Medic, I will put you through a worse fate than the ones you put my brothers!” Predaking slammed Ratchet against the bulkhead of the Nemesis, “your kind wished to exterminate my kind, and now you will carry them.” 

“Wait! It was Megatron! He was the one who wanted your kind exterminated!”   
“Don’t you think that I didn’t know that.” Predaking whispered into the Medic’s audals, “Megatron and Optimus will fall, and you and that scared seeker will be my prize.” the Predacon pawed at the medic’s valve panel. “Open up or I’ll rip it off.” 

“You're a sick mech.” Ratchet’s panels opened anyway. Predaking smirked and bowed his head to lick a stripe up the ambulance’s vale, putting pressure on the anterior node. 

“That doesn’t mean that you won't enjoy this.” The dragonformer increased his licking until the Medic’s interface array was covered in spit. “There we go.”

“You don’t want to do this!” Ratchet began to struggle harder. Predaking only smirked when his spike entered the slick valve. Ratchet screamed in pain; Predaking grunted as the valve constricted around his invading spike. “It’s too big! Take it out!”

“Just give it a moment, this pain is nothing to what you did to my brethren.” 

“Take it OUT!” Ratchet wiggled and kicked at the king, only able to impale himself further on the spike.

“Look how weak you are, without the prime, you’re truly nothing!” Predaking started to shallowly thrust into the medic, weakly hitting his ceiling node. “Just think, you’ll finally be useful when you're filled with sparklings.”

“STOP PLEASE”

“Never, this is your punishment!” Predaking sped up his thrusts, “look how pathetic you are. Your team would be so disappointed in you.” Ratchet started to cry as Predaking felt his overload nearing. “Are you crying? How pathetic.” Predaking grunted as his charge filled Ratchet’s valve. 

“Get off me! You’ve had your revenge.” the medic shivered as fluid started to shift in his valve.

“Why would I do that? I need to make sure that it sticks.” Predaking nuzzled the side of Ratchet’s helm, “Are you uncomfortable? I could go for another round.”


	2. Starscream

Starscream groaned as his frame started to boot up. Immediately pings of a large object obstructing his valve, along with pings saying that his gestation tank was full. Unconsciously, he tried to move and make himself more comfortable. 

“And where do you think you're going?” large claws wrapped around the seeker’s slim waist, pulling him against a large chest. “We’re not done. I’m sure the medic can tell you about his experience.” Starscream felt his helm fall backward, getting an optic full of the limp form of Ratchet.

“What?” The seeker shifted uncomfortably as the world suddenly bounced slightly.

“It looks like I’m not done,” Starscream’s senses were starting to online, causing him to be more alert, “and you won’t be done until I say you're done.” 

“Where… where am I?” Starscream let out a whimper when he felt a sharp thrust.

“You’re in the breeding room,” The seeker felt his helm shift, getting a full view of Predakings smirking faceplates. 

“Wha… Let me go you brute!” Starscream fought as the Dragon-former laughed and thrust into the poor seeker’s abused valve.

“Says the poor fool stuck on my knot.” Predaking pulled the seeker into a brutal kiss. Starscream scratched and kicked as the dragon’s horrid glossa pushed itself down his throat. Once Predaking felt close, he ended the kiss, “don’t worry little flier, you’ll be well taken care of. Just like the medic over there.”

“I don’t want to carry your sparklings! I DON’T WANT TO CARRY ANY SPARKLINGS!” Tears fell from the ruby red optics.

“Shh, my seeker. That’s what Megatron calls you, isn’t it?” Predaking laughed at Starscream’s sobs, “you're not his anymore though. Your mine, all mine. Such a pretty little seeker, scream for me, little seeker.” Starscream let out an audial piercing scream as Predaking’s knot let out one last spurt of transfluid. “Such a good seeker.”

“Get off of me!” Predaking did as Starscream requested, only then to pin and chain him against a wall. “What are you doing! LET ME GO!”

“No little flier. You're staying here until little ones fill your gestation chamber.” 


	3. aftermath

“Are you two comfortable?” Predaking smirked as Ratchet and Starscream glared at him, “remember, stress is bad for the sparklings~” The Dragonformer turn away from the two and started to walk away, “oh Knockout will be here later, he’s going to check on the process of the sparklings.” and with that the Dragon former left.

“Uh, I’m not a medic, but shouldn’t we be in a med bay for that?” Starscream turned to Ratchet. 

“We should, but I don’t think that Predaking will let us leave the room.” Ratchet grumbled as Starscream started to panic. 

“He… he can’t keep us in here! It’s… It’s so small! Sparklings can’t live in a… a closet!” Starscream began to crawl around on the padded floor, panic setting in for the seeker.

“Starscream calm down,” the seeker turned to the medic, “I’m sure that Optimus will rescue us.”

“You mean rescue you, Optimus would leave me to be tortured by that creature.” 

“That’s not true, Optimus would help all who need it.”

“Except for me, because I killed Cliffjumper. Because everyone says I’m a liar because all I’m good for is information and a frag toy.” Ratchet cringed at Starscream’s truths. The Autobots haven't lived up to their ideals, especially when the seeker was involved, “Optimus would save Megatron over me!” Starscream was now crying on the floor, somehow accepting his fate. 

“Hey now,” Ratchet sighed, not knowing what he was comforting the seeker, “don’t cry. I promise I won't leave unless they take you with us.”

Starscream looked up at the medic with pleading optics, “really?” 

“Of course.” Starscream crawled into Ratchet’s lap and the medic started to pet the seeker’s helm. 

“Oh primus, Star! You're alive!” Knockout rushed into the room and pulled the seeker into a hug, “I thought he was going to kill you!”

“Doctor,” Starscream nuzzled the side of Knockout’s helm and wiped away his tears, “it’s wonderful to see you again.” 

“I was so worried! When Predaking said that he took you as mates, I didn’t know what to think!” Tears filled the red medic’s optics, and Starscream began to cry once more.

“As touching as it is to watch the both of you cry, I think Knockout should check on the sparklings before the king comes back.” 

“Of course you grumpy old man,” Knockout laughed and pulled a scanner out of his subspace, “I can’t believe you still have a working valve.” 

“I’m not that old!” Ratchet grumbled.

“You're also pretty futile, should I congratulate you on the triplets?” 

“Not right now.”

“That’s fair.” Knockout shrugged before moving onto Starscream, “aw, you're going to have a tiny trine!” 

“Thank you, Doctor.” Starscream smiled as Knockout squeezed his servo’s.

“I’ll be back later, the king thinks that anyone but him will give both of you more stress.”

“We’ll be fine doctor.” 

“Just get out of here before he slags you two.” Ratchet mumbled.

“I’ll try and talk to you more about what’s going on the outside.” Knockout smiled before rushing out, and the doors slammed shut on the two mechs, left alone once more. 


	4. angry mates

Predaking hummed in appreciation as he got an optic full of his pregnant mates. The two of them were so round, filled with his precious sparklings. He was a little disappointed that none of them would be Predacons like him, but if they turned out looking like their creators it wouldn’t be worth it. They also had all the time in the world to make more little bitlits. Of course, being so heavy has made his mates a little too aggravated at times, having lost the ability to walk without assistance, and some bot keeps giving them weapons. 

“Come any closer and I’ll fry your wings off!” Ratchet yelled as he aimed the blasters at the Predacon’s wings. Starscream was snuggled under the medic's arm, back to Predaking. Though the little seeker's waist was still quite visible to him.

“Ah, sweet Ratchet, you wouldn’t hurt the sire of your sparklings, would you?” Predaking had to doge the medic shooting at him. His sweet little ambulance was always so angry, but this was something that they could work through. “Darling, you know that stress will have negative effects on our sweet little sparklings.” 

“You're giving me stress, Primus dam it!” Ratchet yelled. Predaking slunk out of the room, knowing when he wasn’t wanted. His mates will come around, they would have to if they didn’t want the sparklings to kick their creators into an early emergence. 

“So your kingship, how are the creators doing?” Predaking growled as Knockout came walking up to the Predacon. He would have gotten rid of the troublesome mech so long ago if he weren’t the only other medic. Part of him suspected that the medic was the one supplying the weapons to his mates. Of course, he would never voice his thoughts to the red mech, partly out of fear that he would leave for the Autobots as Soundwave had. 

“They are angry and armed,” Knockout took a step back as Predaking growled out, “I think that you shouldn't go in there at the moment. It would be quite unfortunate if we lost you to a stray blast.” The dragon had backed the medic into a corner, causing the doctor to start shivering. 

“Well then, I don’t think that they would shoot at me if I gave them a warning,” Predaking flared his wings in anger.

“They are under immense stress, and cannot take any more of it from an examination. Come back later.” 

“Sir yes sir,” the medic snarked as he walked away. Predaking was about to go after him when he heard a loud groan come from his mate's room. He was going in there again even if it meant losing a limb. Perhaps he could get the blaster away from Ratchet as well, and show his mates that he could be the best sire that they could ever hope for. 


	5. eggs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starscream is going to kill Predaking when he has the chance.

“I’m going to kill him!” Starscream yelled as he felt a shift in his gestational chamber. Knockout and Ratchet massaged his wings as the seeker was racked with pain. Tears pricked the sides of the seeker's optics. 

“I’ll help you,” Ratchet said, “but right now, don’t think about him. Just think about the sweet sparklings you're going to teach how to fly.” the medic cooed into the seeker’s audials.

“Come on commander, I just need you to push a little bit harder,” Knockout cooed, “I know you can.” Starscream let out a loud scream as an egg came out of the seeker’s valve. “Good job commander!” 

“Don’t patronize me,” Starscream said exhaustedly, lying limp in the two medics' arms before another wave of pain washed over as another egg made its way out of his gestation chamber. 

“We’re not darling,” Knockout rubbed the side of the seeker’s helm in a loving manner, “just think about how cute they’ll be when they hatch. Little seekerling looking up to you and thinking that you’re the best mech in the world!” 

“Come on Screamer, you’ve been through worse than this!” Ratchet felt Starscream squeeze his servo as another scream came out of Starscream’s mouth. The egg came out and rolled towards the door. Knockout caught it and placed it with the others as the ambulance took over comforting the seeker. “Come one, you only have one more to go!” 

“Remind me to tell you the same thing when you go into labor,” Starscream said as the final egg made its way through the chamber. 

* * *

Predaking whimpered as Starscream let out another screech. Knockout had made him wait outside as the seeker gave birth. The Predicon felt like it was his right to go in there, he was the sire, but Ratchet had a new blaster, and the stress might make him go into labor earlier than he was supposed to. Knockout had talked more about the medical mumbo-jumbo and not to go near his mates, but Predaking didn’t care. Starscream and Ratchet belonged to him, and he could do whatever he wanted with them. 

“I know what you're thinking, and you're not allowed to be in here!” Knockout yelled from inside the room. Predaking huffed and settled in front of the door. If he wasn’t allowed to see his mates, then Knockout wouldn’t be allowed to leave the room. Predaking settled down, tail wrapped around his body, and started to go into recharge, who knows when the doctor would be done. The dragon-former smiled when he felt the door open up and two servos tried to push him out of the way. 

“I need to get to the med-bay, you big oaf!” 

“I want to see my mates!” Predaking huffed, “now if you want out, I go in.” 

**Author's Note:**

> coments and Kudos are appreciated


End file.
